I Want You
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: David merespon, kamar mandi sepi. Seharusnya mereka melakukannya tetapi David menghindar dan meminta maaf pada Fer. Padahal Fer sangat menginginkan David setelah insiden ciuman di pesta teman sekolahnya.


**I Want You**

 **Fer and David**

 **Física O Química belongs to Antena 3**

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin Fer?" Tanya Yolanda Freire Caballar, mencoba memastikan sahabatnya untuk tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Aku yakin, memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Fernando Redondo Ruano—Fer dengan kalem.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau David Ferrán itu normal dan lagi pula dia sudah punya kekasih." Kata Yolanda yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang memasuki kantin—David dan Susana. Pasangan yang saat ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan Yolanda dan Fer.

"Apa peduliku?" Fer mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak memedulikan dengan kenyataan bahwa David adalah cowok normal. Pandangannya sedikit dia alihkan ketika David mengandeng tangan Susana, melewatinya tanpa menyapa Fer terlebih dahulu.

"Lihat, dia lewat begitu saja." Yolanda geram melihat sikap David.

Fer membiarkan saja, "Yoli sayang, biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan membuat David mengandeng tanganku. Dia itu tidak normal yang seperti kau katakan. Kalau dia normal lalu untuk apa ciuman yang kemarin dia lakukan? Bukankah itu perlu diragukan?" tanya Fer pada Yolanda yang mengingatkan kejadian saat pesta yang diadakan teman sekelasnya. Fer dan David menghilang dan keesokkan harinya Fer menceritakan kalau David menciumnya dalam keadaan mabuk, membuat Yolanda hampir tak percaya.

"Kau seharusnya peduli. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati. Itu saja. Kau sahabatku. Lagi pula dia melakukannya saat mabuk. Semua orang mabuk akan lupa siapa dirinya. Tak ingat dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka mabuk. Begitu pula dengan David." Ucap Yolanda yang mengkhawatirkan perasaan sahabatnya itu. "Aku sangat peduli denganmu, Fer."

Fer tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya tetapi kalau akhirnya dia yang kecewa, dia tidak akan menyesalinya karena Fer tahu bahwa dia sudah mencoba untuk mendapatkan David yang saat ini sedang tertawa dengan Susana—kekasihnya yang kini merapatkan tubuhnya pada cowok pujaan Fer.

"Tenang saja," Fer menyentuh pundak Yolanda, menenangkannya agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin yang nanti akan sakit hanya hatinya. Dalam hatinya Fer tertawa miris "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini pejuang cinta? Aku ini pernah memenangkan hati cowok tampan di sekolah kita dulu sampai-sampai aku mendapatkan ancaman dari para cewek. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Yolanda menatap tajam Fer. Dia tidak suka ketika Fer mengingatkan kejadian tentang keganasan teman sekolahnya dulu. Yolanda harus membantu Fer dari para cewek liar yang cemburu dengan kenyataan bahwa cowok tampan di sekolah mereka adalah seorang _gay_. Sungguh ironis tetapi Fer menikmatinya dan sengaja memanasi para cewek itu.

Menyadari hal itu , buru-buru Fer menambahkan.

"Tenang saja. David bukan cowok populer. Setidaknya begitu." Perkataan Fer segera mendapatkan pukulan di kepala. "Aww." Fer mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini berbicara seenaknya saja. Apa kau tidak tahu?" Ucap Yolanda tak suka dengan pemikiran Fer yang terlihat dangkal sekali. "Ini masalah perasaanmu." Yolanda menambahkannya dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak. Kau doakan saja aku. Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan sekarang." Fer menepuk pelan kedua pipi Yolanda dan dibalas Yolanda dengan memajukan bibirnya kemudian Yolanda tersenyum. "Kalau aku normal mungkin aku akan menciummu." Tambah Fer membuat Yolanda segera tertawa.

"Sangat disayangkan karena kenyataannya kalau kau ini bukan penyuka cewek. Padahal kau ini tampan dan kau telah meremukkan hati para gadis hanya karena kau ini _gay_." Suara Yolanda terdengar patah hati, sengaja dia melakukannya. Fer segera mengacak-acak rambut sahabat terbaiknya. " Tapi aku senang kau menjadi sahabatku karena kau menerimaku apa adanya." Lanjut Yolanda sambil menyingkirkan tangan Fer dari kepalanya.

"Aku juga, Yoli. Kalau begitu kau mungkin bisa membantuku." Fer mengedipkan matanya pada sahabatnya dan tentu saja Yoli—Yolanda mengetahui maksud dari kedipan Fer barusan.

"Sehabis ini kau harus mengajakku ke bioskop. Kau yang membayarnya."

Fer segera mengangkat jempolnya. Dia setuju, asalkan dia bisa berbicara dengan David.

"Apapun untuk misi ini."

Yolanda dan Fer segera menghampiri sepasang sejoli yang tengah tertawa. Pengalihan perhatian di mulai. Begitu yang berada dipikiran Yolanda dan Fer.

"Hi, Susana. Boleh aku berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Yolanda yang membuat Susana mengernyitkan dahinya. Selama ini Yolanda tak pernah sedekat ini padanya. Bahkan terkesan tak menyukainya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Susana balik bertanya. Terlihat kebingungan. Agak ragu dia membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut aku sebentar." Yolanda segera menarik tangan Susana dan meninggalkan Fer dan David berduaan.

"Hey, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Susana. Yolanda hanya diam dan segera menjauhkan Susana dari David dan Fer sehingga mereka hanya berduaan saja.

Terlihat suasana canggung di sekitar mereka. David menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedangkan Fer mengelus lehernya. Keduanya berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupan mereka.

"David/Fer." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau mereka berbicara bersamaan seperti tadi.

"Kau duluan saja." David mempersilahkan Fer untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Fer segera membalasnya. David sudah mempersilahkan dirinya untuk berbicara. Fer memang ingin berbicara tetapi tidak di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau ikut denganku." Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Fer segera menarik David dan mencari tempat aman untuk mereka berdua.

Kamar mandi—tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan semuanya. Fer menarik David ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi, menguncinya. Fer berdiri di depan pintu, berjaga-jaga kalau David akan memaksanya untuk keluar. Tidak akan Fer biarkan sebelum mereka menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bi—" pertanyaan David tak dapat diselesaikan karena perbuatan Fer yang dilakukan padanya.

Fer memotong ucapan David dengan sebuah ciuman. Fer tak bisa menahan untuk mencium bibir david yang begitu menggodanya. Terlalu sayang dilewatkan ketika ada kesempatan seperti ini. David tak menolaknya tetapi Fer merasakan keraguan pada diri David. Menolak atau membalasnya? David merasa ragu untuk membalasnya tetapi dia tidak bisa untuk menolaknya.

Fer melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir David. Dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi David dan ternyata ketika mata Fer beralih menatap wajah David, tiba-tiba David yang memulainya lebih dulu—mencium bibir Fer.

Fer mencoba menggoda david untuk tidak membalasnya. David yang merasa Fer sedang menggodanya segera mengikutkan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Fer yang tampaknya masih bertahan. Dalam hatinya Fer sangat senang karena David membalas ciumannya. Tidak ingin membuat David kesal, Fer mengizinkan lidah David menjelajahi mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidah fer.

Mungkin di kamar mandi, tidak buruk juga. Pikiran Fer melayang jauh ke depan, membayangkan ke tahap lebih dari ciuman.

David merespon, kamar mandi sepi. Fer berharap lebih dari ini. Ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dada ketika David melepaskan baju Fer. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Fer tak mau kalah. Ia juga membuka jaket yang berada di lapisan pertama yang membalut tubuh seksi David.

Mereka masih menautkan bibir ketika terdengar bantingan keras pintu kamar mandi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar mandi. Segera David mendorong kuat bahu Fer. Awalnya Fer menolak tetapi akhirnya dia mengalah. Fer menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir David, meninggalkan benang saliva yang putus. Terlihat kedua bibir mereka yang membengkak karena ciuman panas mereka. David menyuruh Fer diam dengan membekap mulut Fer agar tak bersuara.

Ketika penganggu mereka telah pergi. David segera mengambil jaketnya. Fer berusaha menarik David agar mereka berciuman seperti tadi. Fer berniat melakukannya sekali lagi, tetapi David segera mendorong tubuh Fer karena dia tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi. David menyingkirkan tubuh Fer dari pintu bilik dan keluar dari sana. Fer mengikutinya.

"Ini salah," begitu yang dikatakan oleh David. "Tidak seperti ini. Maaf Fer, ini salahku karena membuatmu berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu. Seharusnya aku tidak merespon."

Fer tersenyum, memegangi kedua pipi david. "Kau menginginkan ini juga. Jangan menyangkalnya."

David menggeleng. "Tidak, ini salah."

"Kau hanya takut. Itu saja." Fer memegangi kedua pipi David. "Kau tak perlu takut, David."

David tidak menyahut ucapan Fer. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya yang sebelumnya dilepaskan oleh Fer. Sebelum David pergi dari sana, dia mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada Fer karena telah menyebabkan kesalahpahaman ini.

Fer tersenyum miris, dia segera memegang dadanya ketika ia sendirian. Hatinya sakit. David berhasil meremukkan hatinya setelah memberikan harapan yang ternyata harapan palsu padanya. Cairan bening kini menuruni kedua pipi Fer. Ini tidak berhasil. Fer sudah memperkirakannya dari awal. Fer memang menginginkan David tetapi kalau hanya dia yang mencintai bukankah itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Seharusnya David tidak membalasnya atau David hanya malu untuk mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang _gay_.

Fer segera tersenyum. Dia segera menghapus air mata. Kalau David merespon ciumannya tadi maka ada harapan kalau David menyukai dirinya. Fer teringat ketika David menciumnya untuk pertama kali walaupun itu dalam keadaan tak sadar dan seperti perkataan orang, ketika orang tak sadarkan diri karena alkohol maka orang itu akan terlihat aslinya. David telah menunjukkannya. David hanya malu untuk mengakui kalau ia adalah _gay_. Ini kesempatan Fer untuk membuat David berada di genggamannya.

Fer segera mengambil ponselnya—menghubungi Yolanda.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Dia hanya malu. Setelah ini temui aku di gerbang sekolah, aku akan mengajakmu pergi sesuai janjiku. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Begitu yang dikatakan pada Yolanda sebelum Fer mematikan sambungannya.

Fer telah salah tetapi dia segera menyadari bahwa ini tidak bisa Sampai di sini saja. Fer sudah membuat perjanjian pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi sepertinya harus dia langgar karena David meresponnya tadi. Ini menandakan masih ada kesempatan walaupun itu sangat kecil. Fer akan memanfaatkannya.

Fer tersenyum dan segera memakai pakaiannya yang dilepaskan oleh David.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu— David Ferrán." Fer menyeringai pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

 **The End**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 05/06/2015, 22:31]**

 **Ini diambil waktu si David masih jaim gitu sama Fer XD kesel sih sama David yang ngasih respon sama Fer terus ditinggalin gitu aja si Fer~**


End file.
